


Tiptoeing the Line

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2016 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aludes to punishment, Bickering, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has always been one to push boundaries, maybe not in this way but he'll go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiptoeing the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainlady/gifts).



> “i accidentally took the seat that was between a couple because they were fighting and now i have to deal with them fuck” au -- I need this with Peter/Chris/Stiles with Stiles being the one to accidentally sit between the arguing couple of Peter/Chris. Ugh.

_This is the problem with constantly wearing headphones_ , Stiles thinks. He had inadvertently sat himself between a couple on the bus and now he was stuck until their stop, or his, came up. He had been paying more attention to his music than his surroundings and he only has himself to blame for where he’s found himself.

Stiles has never found himself in this situation before because normally couples seat themselves closely together when on the bus. It fast became apparent why this couple chose not to.

“You’re such an ass. Seriously, can you not for one fucking afternoon keep your mouth shut when we are visiting my family?” The man on Stiles’ left hisses over his head at the man on Stiles’ right.

Both men are slightly older; the one on the left with strands of grey sprinkled liberally throughout his hair and beard while the man on the right is all perfectly coiffed brown hair - most likely dyed - and neat goatee. They are both attractive, definitely the kind of couple that Stiles would be jealous of were he to see them walking down the street together.

“I was just telling it like it is, Christopher. It’s not my fault your sister cannot control her mouth whenever we’re in the same room.” The man on the right replied, nonplussed.

“You called her a fucking harpy!” Salt and Pepper hisses back louder. At this point he’s practically looming over Stiles and in any other situation Stiles would be squirming in his seat. Now he is just cowering.

_Oh boy._

Smug and Sassy levels a look that’s equal fire and contempt at his partner. “I asked you if she would be at your parents and you assured me she would not. You’re as much to blame for the shit that went down as I am.”

Stiles cannot help his eyes from jumping back and forth between the men. The temperature is rising around him and Stiles is honestly afraid. Sassy and Smug looks two minutes away from throwing himself at his S&P whereas Salt and Pepper looks two minutes away from throwing S&S over his knees and landing a sound spanking.

 _Hello fear boner_ , Stiles ducks his shoulders down hoping to make himself smaller. He has always responded poorly to bad situations and this is no different. He can feel that stupid part of him, the part that likes attention - whether positive or negative - rising up.

There was a lot of energy floating over him - through him - as the couple’s quiet arguing continued to build around him. It’s like he’s a fly on the wall for all the attention they pay him and it gives him ample opportunity to observe them.

S&P is definitely the older of the two, the one most used to taking the lead. It’s in the way he sits, tightly controlled even as his ire at his partner exudes from his every pore.

S&S is the petulant, belligerent type and Stiles could picture the two of them getting up to some serious mischief. He should not be picturing himself with the two but he cannot help it.

Their voices, never rising above a hostile whisper, caress his ears. Their breath ghosting over his exposed neck. It’s erotic.

S&S leans further into Stiles’ space, bracing himself on Stiles as his eyes narrow at whatever S&P has just said. Stiles can no longer hear the words of their argument though from body language he can tell it is just escalating further.

His blood is rushing in his ears as he breathing grows heavy. _Is it hot in here?_

Though S&P doesn’t actually move into Stiles’ space, Stiles feels the man crowding him into S&S in the way he turns his body fully so that he is facing S&S. The action seems to incense S&S as he pushes into Stiles more forcefully so that Stiles feels his body turned to face S&P.

Stiles knows that he is not the focus of Salt & Pepper but looking at the man whose body is facing him, whose attention seems wholly focused on him, it puts ideas into Stiles’ head. He can no longer hear the arguing even if the tension singing along his nerves is a direct result of the atmosphere the couple is creating.

Or maybe that’s just the arousal slicking it’s way through his veins one slow lap at a time.

Stiles finally glances up into S&Ps eyes and they are a pretty combination of blue and green. The type of eyes that grow more blue or green depending on whatever clothes the man chose to put on. Their eyes connect and the bus and all it’s occupants drop away from Stiles.

All he can see, all he can sense, is the man in front of him. S&P is sitting so still, body tense and eyes tight. Stiles feels himself falling forward into those eyes.

The bus hits a bump and Stiles is thrown into the man. Or was he already leaning forward? Stiles cannot remember, his trance broken as strong hands grip his upper arms and steady him.

The world rushes back to Stiles in a blink, noises and smells jolting into him, and he looks up into the eyes of S&P from where he is fully leaning against the man’s chest. The man is warm and his smell is intoxicating. Stiles relaxes into the hold, eyes never once breaking contact and though S&Ps eyes are still tight Stiles would swear the man is amused.

If it were later Stiles might have used the excuse of being drunk for what he did next but really, the inevitability of it was secured the moment he caught the man’s eyes. Inappropriateness be damned. He had no excuse.

He leaned up, those blue-green eyes watching him intently, and pressed his lips softly to the intractable line of the man’s mouth.

His lips had barely pressed into S&Ps before he was being ripped away from the man, pulled back into the hard chest of S&S. Stiles had not forgotten about S&S per se but he can admit that he had been caught up in the moment. S&Ss blue eyes captured his the moment Stiles tilted his head up to look at the man.

“Impertinent little thing, aren’t you.” S&S stated, eyes tight even if there was humour in his voice.

Strong fingers grasped his chin and forced him to look back at S&P as the man spoke. “You should know all about impertinence Peter.”

S&S, Peter, huffed in reply and Stiles felt it move his body as if he were merely an extension of the man behind him. He would have shuddered if he were not frozen.

“What’s your name?” S&P asked him, hand still firmly holding Stiles’ chin.

“Stiles.” He answered quietly.

“And do you normally go about kissing random people, Stiles?” Peter whispered into his ear.

Stiles could not find the words to answer so he merely shook his head in the negative. Peter hummed behind him as S&P regarded him steadily. Stiles felt like an especially twisted painting hung up in a museum being inspected by an artists eyes that saw far too much.

“I think you need to be taught some manners, Stiles.” S&P stated as he finally released Stiles’ chin.

Stiles felt his indignation rise at that. He had manners. “Manners like introducing oneself after demanding someone else’s name?” Stiles shot back, his innate contrariness rising up.

S&P let out a soft chuckle that was less amusement and more triumph in the manner of predator cornering it’s prey. “I’m Chris, and Peter is behind you.”

Any gain Stiles may have felt at being given their names was quickly lost when Chris suddenly leaned forward, bracketing Stiles between the two men, as he leaned in to whisper into the ear not occupied by Peter’s breathing.

“You’ve caught me in quite the mood Stiles and I want to play.” Chris paused, letting the words sink into Stiles’ mind. “Now you either get off at the next stop or you’re coming with Peter and I and we’re going to teach you some manners.”

Peter groaned into his other ear and Stiles had to wonder how the man had heard Chris when Stiles himself had barely heard the man. Both men pulled away, leaving Stiles to feel bereft of their warmth and swaying suddenly as Peter’s hold on him disappeared. 

He glanced around the bus but it was as if they were in their own bubble. No one paid them any mind as Stiles’ thoughts raced ahead of him. The bus was slowing down and Stiles could see in his peripherals that Chris and Peter were both leaning forward in anticipation of his response.

He knew though, before he even opened his mouth, that they would not allow him off the bus. He was effectively caged in on all sides.

It felt right.

Stiles relaxed back into his seat as the bus stopped and people moved around to step off the bus. Stiles did not miss the smirk Peter shot Chris as the bus started up again. They had their prey and they knew it, so did Stiles.

Peter and Chris both moved closer to him, caging him between their bodies as they shared a kiss over his head. His cock twitched at the sight and hardened further when their kiss broke and their attention turned to him, their argument forgotten.

Stiles breathed deeply. He was in for one hell of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- M


End file.
